


Aftermath

by shadowphoenix501



Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: It's done... The Elders are defeated, ADVENT is on the run, and XCOM flags proudly flew above buildings and city centers, it's the night to celebrate, for the storm has passed... For the time being
Relationships: Elena Dragunova/Pratal Mox, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, The Commander (XCOM/Lily Shen (XCOM)
Kudos: 2





	Aftermath

_March 1st, 2036_

_Personnel: Kirill 'Bullseye' Vorobyov_

_Log 1_

_Recording...._

Testing, testing... Is this thing on? I think it is, well *sigh* alright then. I honestly don't know where to start, this was a one way trip to hell and yet we came back, well... not entirely in one piece, but it's nothing that our medic couldn't handle. Heh, who knew? A year ago this would be a distant dream, just a rag tag group of... 'dissidents' trying to retake Earth, i remember when any of The Chosen would give me shivers, now I'm using the Hunter's sniper, a damn good sniper would be an understatement, i tell you that. I racked up 102 kills with that gun. Everyone is at the bar, celebrating our victory, but strangely i can't find our Templars, Anna 'Witch' Rose and Horacio 'Warden' Hernandez. Susanna is still in her Viper King armor, pulling pranks on everyone's drunk enough, but mostly the rookies, Javier and Claire are trying to determine who's the most powerful Magus by doing drinking contest, heh Psionics being Psionics, but still... Their white hairs are so damn good. 

Now comes the question: 'what happens now?' well... That's up to the Commander and Central to decide, i saw Jane got called by Bradford... It's obviously something important, and might affect the whole squad, but hey, as long as i get to keep my sniper i don't have to worry about anything

Bullseye out.

_P.S. i also kinda hope that they don't take the Viper King armor too soon, Susanna promised to lend me for a day... I might have a few ideas with it..._


End file.
